Saranghae My Secretary
by baby hunnie
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang pria yang tergolong cantik, dia baik dan juga mapan. Tidak ada satupun yang kurang darinya. Semua gadis menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup mereka. Namun bagi Luhan gadis-gadis itu tidak menarik sama sekali. Ia malah berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta dari sekertaris pribadinya, Sehun ps: rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, tergantung mood hehe


CHRIING CHRIING

Suara telfon membuat seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya itu sedikit terkejut. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu dan menyunggingkan senyum di wajah dinginnya.

"Hallo"

"Iya, antarkan malam ini juga ke rumahku"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

Laki-laki itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian.

"Harus pakai baju apa aku untuk menemuinya nanti" ucap lelaki itu bingung dengan memilih-milih pakaian

"Tuan Luhan" panggil seorang lelaki tua membuat pekerjaan laki-laki tadi berhenti dari pekerjaannya memilih pakaian

"Ada seseorang yang mencari anda tuan" jawab lelaki tua tersebut

"Apakah dia Sehun?" tanya Luhan

"Iya" jawab lelaki tua itu yang berhasil membuat Luhan terkejut

"Apa? Benar-benar Sehun? Oh sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi untuk memastikan

"Iya benar tuan"

"Baiklah, suruh Sehun untuk menunggu sebentar" ujar Luhan

"Baik tuan" lelaki tua itu melangkah keluar kamar Luhan

"Kenapa dia cepat sekali? Apakah dia menaiki pesawat" batin Luhan

"Sehun" panggil Luhan

"Luhan" ucap Sehun dengan tersenyum dan membuat eye smile sekaligus membuat Luhan diam tak bergerak

"Bisakah kau tak tersenyum Oh Sehun?" Batin Luhan saat melihat Sehun tersenyum

"Hey Lu~ kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan tak bergerak sedikitpun

"Aku tidak apa-apa hehe" jawab Luhan sambil duduk disebelah Sehun

"Ahhh iya, ini Lu dokumen yang kau minta. Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya dan aku pastikan besok kau akan mendapatkan proyek besar itu" ucap Sehun dengan menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya

"Ya" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ini sudah sangat larut malam"

"Eh tunggu, apa kau mau diantar supirku?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan supirmu hehe" jawab Sehun dengan kembali menunjukkan senyumannya "aku pergi, selamat malam"

"Aku mau lebih lama lagi bersama denganmu Sehun" lirih Luhan saat Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya

Walaupun Sehun adalah sekertaris pribadi Luhan, tapi hubungan mereka sudah seperti teman baik. Bahkan Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Luhan saja tanpa ada embel-embel pak atau direktur.

Sehun sudah hampir 5 tahun menjadi sekertaris pribadi Luhan. Itu salah satu yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun bisa akrab layaknya seorang sahabat dan bukan rekan kerja.

Sehun selalu membantu Luhan mengerjakan apa yang Luhan tidak bisa kerjakan. Tak jarang Sehun menginap di rumah Luhan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan Luhan.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan dia menyadari bahwa ini sudah siang yang membuat Luhan mengerang karena dia takut terlambat ke rapat pentingnya.

Luhan dengan terburu-buru beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya secepat kilat.

"Argh.. Ini menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa aku bangun kesiangan. Dan bagaimana bisa alarm yang kupasang tidak berbunyi sama sekali" gerutunya sambil memasang dasi

Ya, Luhan memang selalu menggunakan alarm saat keesokan harinya dia memiliki jadwal penting.

"Kenapa dasinya susah terpasang, ahh biarlah kubenarkan nanti saja" Luhan mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukannya dan langsung berangkat

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan yang baru memasuki gedung kantornya

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Luhan dengan nafas memburu

"Ahhh tidak, rapatnya ditunda sampai jam 1 siang" jawab Sehun

"Syukurlah~"

"Kenapa bentuk dasimu jelek begini" ucap Sehun dengan membenarkan bentuk dasi Luhan yang tidak terpasang sempurna

"Tampan" Ucap Luhan di dalam hati sambil melihat kearah Sehun yang masih membenarkan bentuk dasinya

Luhan masih terus memandangi Sehun tanpa berkedip dengan ditambah senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Selesai" ucap Sehun dengan melihat kearah Luhan diiringi senyuman

"Sehun, jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum didepanku. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri jika kau terus menunjukkan senyuman itu"

"Hey Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya diam sambil memandanginya

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya ada masalah dengan jantungku"

"Luhan apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan memegang kening Luhan

"Jangan terlalu perhatian padaku"

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya

"Eee..."

"Maaf, aku kira kau kemasukan setan haha" tawa Sehun

"Ayo temani aku sarapan dulu" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang masih sibuk tertawa

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju restoran favorit Luhan yang berada di seberang kantor milik Luhan.

Selama menuju restoran Sehun masih tetap menertawakan wajah Luhan saat dia diam tadi.

"Haha apakah kau tau, saat kau diam tadi kukira kau sudah kemasukan"

"Hey Lu, tertawalah" ucap Sehun dengan menggoyangkan bahu Luhan dari belakang

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Sehun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi"

"Lu~ aish kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan" ucap Sehun berhenti melangkah dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ohh ayolah Oh Sehun, jangan bersikap menggemaskan seperti itu"

"Sehun, aku tidak marah aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja" ucap Luhan diiringi tawa darinya

"Menyebalkan" Sehun memasuki restoran terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Luhan yang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"Ini menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa aku gagal untuk mendapatkan proyek besar itu" ucap Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Kau hanya sedang tidak beruntung Lu, percayalah nanti kau akan mendapatkan proyek yang lebih besar daripada kali ini" Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Luhan

"Benar apa katamu. Nanti aku pasti akan mendapatkan proyek yang kebih besar daripada kali ini" ucap Luhan dengan menidurkan badannya di samping Sehun

"Benar" Sehun kembali menutup matanya

"Benar-benar tampan"

Ucap Luhan saat melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya

"Sehun"

"Hmm?"

"30 menit lagi usiamu akan menjadi 25 tahun. Apa yang kau mau?"

Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung duduk. Dia sibuk mencari ponselnya dan melihat kearah Luhan.

"A..apa?"

"Woahh, kau mengingat ulang tahunku padahal aku sendiri melupakannya haha"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hari berharga orang yang kusukai"

"Ingatanku lebih baik daripada ingatanmu Oh Sehun"

"Hey jangan melihatku seperti itu"

Sehun masih terus memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

"Apa!?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya bercanda haha. Lagipula mana mungkin kau menyukaiku"

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun, sangat menyukaimu"

"Aku ingin hadiah Luhan" pinta Sehun

"Hadiah apa? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Aku mau seorang gadis cantik dan seksi" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mau seorang gadis cantik dan seksi" ulang Sehun

Luhan yang mendengarnya terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan meminta sesuatu seperti itu pada ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"Bukankah itu gampang untukmu Luhan? Mendapatkan apa yang kuminta"

"Tidak. Kau boleh meminta yang lain, tapi tidak untuk permintaanmu kali ini" ucap Luhan tegas

"Kenapa? Akukan sudah 25 tahun. Sudah waktunya untuk mencari gadis. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu Luhan"

"Pikirkan permintaanmu yang lain dan beritahu aku besok. Aku pulang dulu, selamat malam Sehun"

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melihat kepergian Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi diatas rumput-rumput.

"Aku meminta itu karena ada alasannya Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil memandang bintang di langit

TBC

Part 1 selesai, untuk part 2nya ditunggu yaa

Kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan disampaikan asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan


End file.
